This invention relates to Field Effect Transistors (FETs) and materials and methods for their manufacture.
Conventional FETs are electronic devices which are capable of modulating the current between two electrodes called the drain and the source by the application of a voltage on a third electrode called the gate. The current is modulated by accumulating or depleting charge carriers in a semiconductor channel between the drain and the source. In conventional FETs inorganic semiconductors such as Si or GaAs have been used for the channel material. FETs find use in a number of applications at present such as in the active drive matrix for large area displays. However, FETs using inorganic materials are often difficult and expensive to manufacture due to the high temperature processing conditions and vacuum required to give uniform devices over large areas.
Currently there is great interest in replacing the inorganic materials with cheaper organic compounds (J. Mater. Chem., 1997, 7(3), 369–376 and 1999, 9, 1895–1904). A number of organic π-conjugated materials have been used as the active layer in FETs (Current Opinion in Solid State & Materials Science, 1997, 2, 455–461 and Chemical Physics, 1998, 227, 253–262); however, none of these materials has been found to be completely satisfactory for practical applications because they have poor electrical performance, are difficult to process in large scale manufacture, or are not sufficiently robust to attack by atmospheric oxygen and water, which results in short life-time of the device. For example, pentacene has been reported to give very high field effect mobilities but only when deposited under high vacuum conditions (Synth. Metals, 41–43, 1991, 1127). A soluble precursor route has also been reported for pentacene which allows liquid processing, but this material then requires subsequent heating at relatively high temperatures (140° C.–180° C.) in-vacuum to form the active layer (Synth. Metals, 1997, 88, 37–55). The final performance of the FET formed using this process is very sensitive to the substrate and the conversion conditions, and has very limited usefulness in terms of a practical manufacturing process. Conjugated oligomers such as α-sexithiophene (Synth. Metals, 54, 1993, 435 and Science, 1994, 265, 1684) are also reported to have high FET mobility, but only when deposited under high vacuum conditions. Some semiconducting polymers such as poly(3-hexylthiophene) (Applied Physics Letters, 1988, 53, 195) can be deposited from solution phase but this has not been found to be satisfactory for practical applications. Borsenberger et al., (J. Appl. Phys., 34,1995, Pt 2, No12A, L1597–L1598), describes high mobility doped polymers comprising a bis(di-tolyaminophenyl)cyclohexane doped into a series of thermoplastic polymers, apparently of possible use as transport layers in xerographic photoreceptors. However, this paper does not show the usefulness of such materials in FETs.
There are further known approaches to use mixtures of organic materials in electronic devices. EP 0910100A2 (Xerox) describes compositions for conductive coatings, which comprise of a polymer binder, charge transport molecules and an oxidising agent. The oxidising agent is used to increase the carrier concentration. Such coatings may be envisaged as conductive electrodes for electronic devices, e.g. transistors such as gate, drain and source contacts or conductive tracks between them. However, the disclosure does not relate to the semiconductor channel material for FETs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,537 (Mitsubishi) claims FETs with at least two different organic channel materials, both of which are semiconductors, one compound having a higher conductivity than the other and used to supply carriers in the channel, thus achieving better current modulation. The application also mentions that a further “electrically insulating material” can be mixed in but without reference what such material may be or how it is applied. The carrier supply function of the first material can also be achieved when it forms a layer next to the second material.
EP0478380A1 (Toshiba) describes organic thin film elements consisting of a mixed stacked charge-transfer (CT) complex using a mixture of donor and acceptor like materials. The complex film can be affected to change its state from neutral to ionic by the application of an electric field. When used in an FET, the transition leads to an abrupt change in the carrier density in the channel. Multi-stack channels are also described using several double-layers of a CT complex layer followed by an insulating polyvinylidene fluoride (PVDF) layer. Such devices yield multiple-stage switching. The insulating PVDF is not used as a binder in the channel.
EP 0528 662 A1 (Toshiba) discloses an FET with a first organic layer constituting the FET channel and a second; adjacent layer with a different carrier concentration. The role of the second layer is to inject carriers into the channel when a voltage is applied to the gate. In one arrangement, the second organic layer can be made as a photoreceptor consisting of photogeneration and charge transport layers. The charge transport layer may consist of a charge transport material in a binder polymer. When the charge generation layer is illuminated, carriers are injected into the charge transport layer and subsequently into the first organic layer, which forms the channel. Thus a highly photosensitive switching element is obtained. The invention uses such charge generating/charge transporting layers solely as a second layer supplying excess carriers into the first organic layer (the channel) and does not suggest using binder compositions as the active channel layer itself.
EP 0981165 A1 (Lucent) describes thin film transistor integrated circuits with inverted structures. The document mentions that semiconductor materials used may be 4,4′-diaminobisphenyls in polymer matrices. U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,199 (Lucent) discloses complementary circuits with p and n type organic transistors. It also mentions that p-channel elements may be made of p,p′-diaminobisphenyl in polymer matrices. However neither document teaches what the polymer matrices may be and does not consider any other compounds than p,p′-diaminobisphenyls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,498 (Eastman Kodak) discloses amine salts of linear polyaniline compounds as useful semiconductors. It also mentions that an organic binder may be added to the amine salt. However, the disclosure does not extend beyond the use of polyaniline salts. In our co-pending PCT patent application WO 99/32537 we disclose end-capped triarylamine polymers solutions of which may be used to make inter alia field effect transistors. We have now found that transistors with good performance characteristics may be conveniently produced by using binders described herein.
According to the present invention there is provided a field effect transistor in which a continuous semiconductor layer comprises:                a) an organic semiconductor; and        b) an organic binder which has an inherent conductivity of less than 10−6 Scm−1 and a permittivity, ε, at 1,000 Hz of less than 3.3.The organic binder is preferably one in which at least 95%, more preferably at least 98% and especially all of the atoms are hydrogen, fluorine and carbon atoms.        
Preferred binders are materials of low permittivity. The organic binder preferably has a permittivity at 1,000 Hz of less than 3.0, more preferably less than 2.8 and preferably greater than 1.7, especially a permittivity from 2.0 to 2.8.
Where the organic binder is a homopolymer of polystyrene its molecular weight is preferably less than 20,000 daltons, more preferably less than 15,000 daltons, and especially greater than 1,000 daltons.
In a preferred embodiment the organic semiconductor has a field effect mobility of more than 10−5 cm2V−1s−1 and an inherent (i.e. when not exposed to an electric field) conductivity of less than 10−6 Scm−1.
A preferred sub-group of field effect transistors comprise a continuous semiconductor layer which has a field effect mobility of more than 10−5 cm2V−1s−1 and an inherent (i.e. when not exposed to an electric field) conductivity of less than 10−6 Scm−1 which layer comprises:    a) an organic semiconductor having an inherent conductivity of less than 10−6 Scm−1 and preferably a field effect mobility of more than 10−5 cm2V−1s−1 and    b) an organic binder which has an inherent conductivity of less than 10−6 Scm−1 and a permittivity at 1,000 Hz of less than 3 and more preferably less than 2.8 and preferably greater than 1.7, especially from 2.0 to 2.8 with the proviso that if the binder is a homopolymer of polystyrene its molecular weight is less than 20,000 daltons and preferably less than 15,000 daltons, and is preferably greater than 1,000 daltons.
A further preferred sub-group of field effect transistors comprise a continuous semiconductor layer which comprises:    a) an organic semiconductor and    b) a binder of which at least 95% and preferably at least 98% and preferably all of the atoms are hydrogen, fluorine and carbon atoms with the proviso that if the hydrocarbon binder is a homopolymer of polystyrene its molecular weight is less than 20,000 daltons and preferably less than 15,000 daltons, and is preferably greater than 1,000 daltons.The semiconductor may be an n or p type.
The organic semiconductor may be any conjugated aromatic molecule containing at least three aromatic rings. Preferred organic semiconductors contain 5, 6 or 7 membered aromatic rings, especially preferred organic semiconductors contain 5 or 6 membered aromatic rings.
Each of the aromatic rings may optionally contain one or more hetero atoms selected from Se, Te, P, Si, B, As, N, O or S, preferably from N, O or S.
The rings may be optionally substituted with alkyl, alkoxy, polyalkoxy, thioalkyl, acyl, aryl or substituted aryl groups, a fluorine atom, a cyano group, a nitro group or an optionally substituted secondary or tertiary alkylamine or arylamine —N(R3)(R4), where R3 and R4 each independently is H, optionally substituted alkyl, optionally substituted aryl, alkoxy or polyalkoxy groups. The alkyl and aryl groups may be optionally fluorinated.
The rings may be optionally fused or may be linked with a conjugated linking group such as —C(T1)=C(T2)-, —C≡C—, —N(R′)—, —N═N—, (R′)═N—, —N═C(R′)—. T1 and T2 each independently represent H, Cl, F, —C≡N or lower alkyl groups particularly C1-4 alkyl groups; R′ represents H, optionally substituted alkyl or optionally substituted aryl. The alkyl and aryl groups may be optionally fluorinated.
Other organic semi-conducting materials that can be used in this invention include soluble compounds and soluble derivatives of compounds of the following list: conjugated hydrocarbon polymers such as polyacene, polyphenylene, poly(phenylene vinylene), polyfluorene including oligomers of those conjugated hydrocarbon polymers; condensed aromatic hydrocarbons such as tetracene, chrysene, pentacene, pyrene, perylene, coronene; oligomeric para substituted phenylenes such as p-quaterphenyl (p-4P), p-quinquephenyl (p-5P), p-sexiphenyl (p-6P); conjugated heterocyclic polymers such as poly(3-substituted thiophene), poly(3,4-bisubstituted thiophene), polybenzothiophene, polyisothianapthene, poly(N-substituted pyrrole), poly(3-substituted pyrrole), poly(3,4-bisubstituted pyrrole), polyfuran, polypyridine, poly-1,3,4-oxadiazoles, polyisothianaphthene, poly(N-substituted aniline), poly(2-substituted aniline), poly(3-substituted aniline), poly(2,3-bisubstituted aniline), polyazulene, polypyrene; pyrazoline compounds; polyselenophene; polybenzofuran; polyindole; polypyridazine; benzidine compounds; stilbene compounds; triazines; substituted metallo- or metal-free porphines, phthalocyanines or naphthalocyanines; C60 and C70 fullerenes; N,N′-dialkyl, substituted dialkyl, diaryl or substituted diaryl-1,4,5,8-naphthalenetetracarboxylic diimide; N,N′-dialkyl, substituted dialkyl, diaryl or substituted diaryl 3,4,9,10-perylenetetracarboxylicdiimide; bathophenanthroline; diphenoquinones; 1,3,4-oxadiazoles; 11,11,12,12-tetracyanonaptho-2,6-quinodimethane; α,α′-bis(dithieno[3,2-b2′,3′-d]thiophene); 2,8-dialkyl, substituted dialkyl, diaryl or substituted diaryl anthradithiophene; 2,2′-bibenzo[1,2-b:4,5-b′]dithiophene. A preferred class of semiconductors has repeat units of formula 1:
where each Y1 is independently selected from P, S, As, N and Se and preferably Y1 is N; Ar1 and Ar2 are aromatic groups and Ar1 is present only if Y1 is N, P, or As in which case it too is an aromatic group. Ar1, Ar2 and Ar3 may be the same or different and represent, independently if in different repeat units, a multivalent (preferably bivalent) aromatic group (preferably mononuclear but optionally polynuclear) optionally substituted by at, least one optionally substituted C1-40 carbyl-derived groups and/or at least one other optional substituent, and Ar3 represents, independently if in different repeat units, a mono or multivalent (preferably bivalent) aromatic group (preferably mononuclear but optionally polynuclear) optionally substituted by at least one: optionally, substituted C1-40 carbyl-derived group and/or at least one other optional substituent; where at least one terminal group is attached in the polymer to the Ar1, Ar2 and optionally Ar1 groups located at the end of the polymer chains, so as to cap the polymer chains and prevent further polymer growth, and at least one terminal group is derived from at least one end capping reagent used in the polymerisation to form said polymeric material to control the molecular weight thereof.
WO 99/32537 is a patent application of the applicants which describes certain novel oligomers and polymers which have repeat units of formula 1. In that invention polymers of this type are prepared by the addition of an end capping reagent to control the molecular weight of the final polymer and hence its desirable properties as a charge transport material. The disclosure of this application is incorporated herein by reference, as these materials are particularly useful as semiconductors in the present invention.
The number of repeat units of Formula 1-which may be present per molecule in the invention may be from 2 to 1,000, preferably from 3 to 100 and more preferably from 3 to 20 inclusive.
The preferred polymeric materials are obtainable by polymerisation controlled by the addition of at least one end capping reagent in an amount sufficient to reduce substantially further growth of the polymer chain.
The preferred polymeric materials are obtainable by polymerisation controlled by the addition of at least one end capping reagent in an amount sufficient to reduce substantially further growth of the polymer chain.
The asterisks extending from Ar1 and Ar2 in Formula 1 are intended to indicate that these groups may be multivalent (including divalent as shown in Formula 1). Other amine materials that may be useful in this invention are tetrakis(N,N′-aryl)biaryldiamines, bis(N,N′-[substitutedphenyl]), bis(N,N′-phenyl)-1,1′-bi-phenyl-4,4-diamines including 4-methyl, 2,4-dimethyl and/or 3-methyl derivatives thereof; triphenylamine and, its alkyl and aryl derivatives and poly(N-phenyl-1,4-phenyleneamine); N-dibenzo[a,d]cycloheptene-5-ylidene-N′,N′-di-p-tolyl-benzene-1,4-diamine, (9,9-dimethyl-9H-fluorene-2-yl)-di-p-tolyl-amine and their derivatives. Related materials which may also be used in this invention are described in patent DE 3610649, EP 0669654-A (=U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,664), EP 0765106-A, WO 97-33193, WO 98-06773, U.S. Pat. No. 5,677,096and U.S. Pat. No. 5,279,916.
Conjugated oligomeric and polymeric heterocyclic semiconductors may comprise a repeat unit of an optionally substituted 5 membered ring and terminal groups A1 and A2 as shown in Formula 2:
in which X may be Se, Te or preferably O, S, or —N(R)— where R represents H, optionally substituted alkyl or optionally substituted aryl; R1, R2, A1 and A2 may be independently H, alkyl, alkoxy, thioalkyl, acyl, aryl or substituted aryl, a fluorine atom, a cyano group, a nitro group or an optionally substituted secondary or tertiary alkylamine or arylamine —(R3)(R4), where R3 and R4 are as defined above. The alkyl and aryl groups represented by R1, R2, R3, R4, A1 and A2 may be optionally fluorinated. The number of recurring units in the conjugated oligomer of Formula 2 is represented by an integer n, where n is preferably 2 to 14. Preferred oligomers have X═S, R1 and R2═H and A1 and A2=optionally substituted C1-12 alkyl groups, examples of especially preferred compounds being A1 and A2=n-hexyl and where n=4, alpha-omega-n-hexylquaterthienylene (alpha-omega 4T), n=5, alpha-omega-n-hexylpentathienylene (alpha-omega -5T), n=6, alpha-omega-n-hexylhexathienylene (alpha-omega-6T), n=7, alpha-omega-n-hexylheptathienylene (alpha-omega-7T), n=8, alpha-omega-n-hexyloctathienylene (alpha-omega-8T), and n=9, alpha-omega-n-hexylnonathienylene (alphaornega-9T). Oligomers containing a conjugated linking group maybe represented by Formula 3:
in which X may be Se, Te, or preferably O, S, or —N(R)—, R is as defined above; R1, R2, A1 and A2 as defined above for Formula 2. Linking group L represents —C(T1)=C(T2)—, —C≡C—, —N(R′)—, —N═N—, (R′)═N—, —N═C(R′)— with T1 and T2 defined as above.Polymers may have repeat units of the general Formula 4:
in which X, R1 and R2 are defined as above. The sub units may be polymerised in such a way as to give a regio regular or a regio random polymer comprising repeat units as shown in Formulae 4 to 6:
Polymers may have repeat units of the general Formula 7:
in which X is as defined above and the bridging group A is optionally fluorinated C1-6 alkyl, for example poly(3,4-ethylenedioxy)thiophene-2,5-diyl and poly(3,4-trimethyldioxy) thiophene-2,5-diyl.
Polymers may have repeat units of general Formula 8:
in which X, R1 and R2 are defined as above. Specific examples are where one of R1 or R2 is an alkoxide of general formula CnH2n+1O—, and the other of R1 or R2 is H, poly(?′-dodecyloxy-α,α′,-α,α″terthienyl) i.e. polyDOT3.
Polymers may have repeat units of general Formula 9:
in which X is as defined above; R3 and R6 may be independently H, alkyl, aryl or substituted aryl. The alkyl and aryl groups may be optionally fluorinated.
Polymers may have repeat units of general Formula 10 in which R1 and R6 are as defined in Formula 9:

Copolymers comprising repeat, units as above described and also other repeat units comprising two or more of the repeat units could be used.
It is preferred that the binder normally contains conjugated bonds especially conjugated double bonds and/or aromatic rings. It should preferably form a film, more preferably a flexible film. Copolymers of styrene and alpha methyl styrene, for example copolymers of styrene, alpha methyl styrene and butadiene may suitably be used.
Binder materials of low permittivity have few permanent dipoles which could otherwise lead to random fluctuations in molecular site energies. The permittivity (dielectric constant) can be determined by the ASTM D150 test method.
It is desirable that the permittivity of the material has little dependence on frequency. This is typical of non-polar materials. Polymers and/or copolymers can be chosen by the permittivity of their substituent groups. A list of low polarity polymers suitable for use in the present invention is given (without limiting to these examples) in Table 1:
TABLE 1typical lowfrequencyBinderpermittivity εpolystyrene2.5poly(α-methylstyrene)2.6poly(α-vinylnaphtalene)2.6poly(vinyltoluene)2.6polyethylene2.2–2.3cis-polybutadiene2.0polypropylene2.2polyisoprene2.3poly(4-methyl-1-pentene)2.1poly(tetrafluoroethylene)2.1poly(chorotrifluoroethylene)2.3–2.8poly(2-methyl-1,3-butadiene)2.4poly(p-xylylene)2.6poly(α-α-α′-α′ tetrafluoro-p-xylylene)2.4poly[1,1-(2-methyl propane)bis(4-phenyl)carbonate]2.3poly(cyclohexyl methacrylate)2.5poly(chlorostyrene)2.6poly(2,6-dimethyl-1,4-phenylene ether)2.6polyisobutylene2.2poly(vinyl cyclohexane)2.2
Other polymers include poly(4-methylstyrene), poly(1,3-butadiene) or polyphenylene. Copolymers containing the repeat units of the above polymers are also suitable. Copolymers offer the possibility of improving compatibility with the organic semiconductor, modifying the morphology and the glass transition temperature of the final composition. It will be appreciated that in the above table certain materials are insoluble in commonly used solvents. In these cases analogues can be used as copolymers. Some examples of copolymers are given in Table 2 (without limiting to these examples). Both random or block copolymers can be used. It is also possible to add some more polar monomer components as long as the overall composition remains low in polarity.
TABLE 2typical low frequencyBinderpermittivity (ε)poly(ethylene/tetrafluoroethylene)2.6poly(ethylene/chlorotrifluoroethylene)2.3fluorinated ethylene/propylene copolymer  2–2.5polystyrene-co-α-methylstyrene2.5–2.6ethylene/ethyl acrylate copolymer2.8poly(styrene/10% butadiene)2.6poly(styrene/15% butadiene)2.6poly(styrene/2,4 dimethylstyrene)2.5
Other copolymers may include branched or non-branched polystyrene-block-polybutadiene, polystyrene-block(polyethylene-ran-butylene)-block-polystyrene, polystyrene-block-polybutadiene-block-polystyrene, polystyrene-(ethylene-propylene)-diblock-copolymers (e.g. KRATON®-G1701E, Shell), poly(propylene-co-ethylene) and poly(styrene-co-methylmethacrylate).
For p-channel FETs, it is desirable that the binder material should have a higher ionisation potential than the semiconductor, otherwise the binder may form hole traps. In n-channel materials the binder should have lower electron affinity than the n-type semiconductor to avoid electron trapping.
The binder may be formed in situ by dissolving the semiconductor in a liquid monomer, oligomer or crosslinkable polymer and depositing the solution for example by dipping, spraying, painting or printing it on a substrate to form a film and then curing the liquid monomer, oligomer or crosslinkable polymer, for example by exposure to radiation, heat or electron beams to produce a solid layer.
If a preformed binder is used it may be dissolved together with the semiconductor in a suitable solvent, and the solution deposited for example by dipping, spraying, painting or printing it on a substrate to form a film and then removing the solvent to leave a solid layer. Suitable solvents are chosen from those classes which are a good solvent for both the binder and organic semiconductor, and which upon evaporation from the solution blend give a coherent defect free film. Suitable solvents for the resin or organic semi-conductor can be determined by preparing a contour diagram for the material as described in ASTM Method D 3132 at the concentration at which the mixture will be employed. The material is added to a wide variety of solvents as described in the ASTM method. Examples of organic solvents which may be considered are: CH2Cl2, CHCl3, monochlorobenzene, o-dichlorobenzene, tetrahydrofuran, anisole, morpholine, toluene, o-xylene, m-xylene, p-xylene, 1,4-dioxane, acetone, methylethylketone, 1,2-dichloroethane, 1,1,1-trichloroethane, 1,1,2,2-tetrachloroethane, ethyl acetate, n-butyl acetate, dimethylformamide, dimethylacetamide, dimethylsulfoxide, tetralin, decalin and/or mixtures thereof. After the appropriate mixing and ageing, solutions are evaluated as one of the following categories: complete solution, borderline solution or insoluble. The contour line is drawn to outline the solubility parameter-hydrogen bonding limits dividing solubility and insolubility. ‘Complete’ solvents falling within the solubility area can be chosen from literature values such as published in “Crowley, J. D., Teague, G. S. Jr and Lowe, J. W. Jr., Journal of Paint Technology, 38, No 496, 296 (1966)”. Solvent blends may also be used and can be identified as described in “Solvents, W. H. Ellis, Federation of Societies for Coatings Technology, p9–10, 1986”. Such a procedure may lead to a blend of ‘non’ solvents that will dissolve both the binder and organic semi-conductor, although it is desirable to have at least one true solvent in a blend.
The proportions of binder to semiconductor are preferably 20:1 to 1:20, more preferably 10:1 to 1:10 and especially 5:1 to 1:5.
According to a further feature of the present invention there is provided a process for producing a field effect transistor which comprises the step of coating a substrate with a liquid layer which comprises an organic semiconductor, a binder and a solvent or which comprises an organic semiconductor and a material capable of reacting to form a binder and converting the liquid layer to a solid layer comprising the semiconductor and the binder by evaporating the solvent or by reacting the material to form the binder as the case may be, the binder being a film forming binder of which at least 95% and preferably least 98% and preferably all of the atoms are hydrogen, fluorine and carbon atoms or being an organic binder which has an inherent conductivity of less than 10−6 S/cm and a permittivity of less than 3.3, preferably less than 3 and more preferably less than 2.8 and preferably greater than 1.7, for example 2.0 to 2.8 with the proviso that if the hydrocarbon binder is homopolymer of polystyrene its molecular weight is less than 20,000 daltons and preferably less than 15,000 daltons and is preferably greater than 1000 daltons.
It is desirable to generate small structures in modern microelectronics to reduce cost (more devices/unit area), and power consumption. Patterning may be carried out by photolithography or electron beam lithography. Liquid coating of organic field effect transistors is more desirable than vacuum deposition techniques. The semiconductor compositions of the present invention enable the use of a number of liquid coating techniques. The organic semiconductor layer may be incorporated into the final device structure by dip coating, spin coating, ink jet printing, letter-press printing, screen printing, doctor blade coating; roller printing, reverse-roller printing; offset lithography printing, flexographic printing, web printing, spray coating, brush coating or pad printing.
Selected compositions of the present invention may be applied to prefabricated transistor substrates by ink jet printing or microdispensing. Preferably industrial piezoelectric print heads such as but not limited to those supplied by Aprion, Hitachi-Koki, InkJet Technology, On Target Technology, Picojet, Spectra, Trident, Xaar are used to apply the organic semiconductor layer. Additionally semi-industrial heads such as those manufactured by Brother, Epson, Konica, Seiko Instruments Toshiba TEC or single nozzle microdispensers such as those produced by Microdrop and Microfab may be used.
In order to be applied by ink jet printing or microdispensing compositions must first be dissolved in a suitable solvent. Solvents must fulfil the requirements previously stated in this document and must not have any detrimental effect on the chosen print head. Additionally solvents should have boiling points >100° C., more preferably >150° C. in order to prevent operability problems caused by the solution drying out inside the print head. Suitable solvents include substituted and non-substituted xylene derivatives, di-C1-2-alkyl formamide, substituted and non-substituted anisoles and other phenol-ether derivatives, substituted heterocycles such as substituted pyridines, pyrazines, pyrimidines, pyrrolidinones, substituted and non-substituted N,N-di-C1-2-alkylanilines and other fluorinated or chlorinated aromatics.
The inclusion of a polymeric binder in the organic semiconductor composition allows the viscosity of the coating solution to be tuned to meet the requirements of the particular print head. Preferred viscosities for ink jet printing are 1 to 25 mPa, more preferably 8 to 15 mPa, especially 3 to 15 mPa.
Direct patterning (printing) to form the features of the semiconductor device may be possible using liquid coating. This is simpler and less wasteful than subtractive methods such as photolithography. A summary of suitable non-lithographic techniques for fabricating high quality micro-structures are detailed in Table 3 (without limiting to these examples) below (Angew. Chem. Int. Ed., 1998, 37, 550–575).
TABLE 3MethodResolutionReferenceInjection moulding10nmHuber et al., Appl. Phys. Lett., 1997, 70, 2502Embossing25nmS. Y. Chou et al., Appl. Phys. Lett., 1995, 67, 3114Cast molding50nmJ. G. Kloosterboer, Philips Tech. Rev., 1982, 40, 198-Laser ablation70nmM. A. Roberts et al., Anal. Chem. 1997, 69, 2035Micro-machining100nmG. M. Whitesides, Chem. Mater. 1994, 6, 596Laser deposition1μmA. Fisher et al. Adv. Mater. Opt. Electron. 1996, 6,27.Electrochemical machining1μmM. Datta. J. Electrochem. Soc., 1995, 142, 3801Silver halide photography5μmCHEMTECH 1992, 22(7), 418Pad printing20μmSens. Acc. A 41/42, 1994, 593Screen printing20μmSens. Acc. A 43, 1994, 357Ink-jet printing50μmM. Doring., Philips Tech. Rev., 1982, 40, 192CHEMTECH 1986, 16(5), 304 andC. Wu. Sci. News, 1997, 151, 205Electrophotography50μmQ. M. Pai. et al Rev. Mod. Phys. 1993, 65, 163Stereolithography100μmF. T. Wallenberger, Science, 1995, 267, 1274Microcontact printing35nmG. M. Whitesides, Annu. Rev. Mater. Sci., 1998, 28, 153.Replica molding30nmG. M. Whitesides, Science, 1996, 273, 347Micro-transfer molding1μmG. M. Whitesides, Adv. Mater. 1996, 8, 837.Micro-molding in capillaries1μmG. M. Whitesides, Nature, 1995, 376, 581.Solvent assisted micro-molding60nmG. M. Whitesides, Adv. Mater. 1997, 9, 651.
Whilst the substrates, types of insulation and the electrodes may be of conventional type it is preferred that the transistors should be made of flexible organic materials for the sake of robustness and resistance to physical stress.
The film in the transistor is suitably a continuous monolayer but may be thicker, preferably at most 50 microns and more preferably at most 1 micron thick.
The transistors may be of conventional design.
It is preferred that the ratio of the current flowing between the source and drain when no gate voltage is applied (off state) and the current flowing when a gate voltage is applied (on state) is preferably at least 1:10 and more preferably 1:1,000.
It is preferred that the film be amorphous. It may be a single phase, bicontinuous, phase separated or a dispersion of one or more component(s) in other(s). It may consist of one or more phases which may interpenetrate one another so that each is itself continuous phase. A first component a) may be a mixture of semiconductors as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,500,537 and a second component b) may be a mixture of binders.
The transistors of this invention may be integrated into more complex devices as component parts.